


Praise Be

by DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Medical, Medical Conditions, Multi, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, hurt comfort, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful
Summary: What if Prime actually appreciated what Hordak gave him?
Relationships: Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Praise Be

Hordak had lived on Etheria, away from his brother, for twenty-three eclipses of the Etherian moon. By his estimates, the equivalent of 17 cycles. 17 cycles away from everything he had ever known.

Without the sustainment of purifying amniotic nutrition, Hordak’s deterioration progressed at an accelerated rate. To compensate, he had to actually /sleep/ just to manage the barest energy levels. And when he slept, he dreamt. 

And when he dreamt, he dreamt of home.

He had long lost count of the times he dreamt of meeting Prime again. It was different every time, seeing the portal open, seeing his brothers again for the first time. Sometimes, Prime welcomed him back with open arms, praised him as his most loyal and studious brother, and embraced him as his beloved warrior returned home. 

Usually, his dreams were much uglier.

On a scale from being hailed as a prodigal brother, and being cast off into space again without a second glance, Hordak estimated the way things had turned out was about a little worse than being sent right back to die. 

Bowing before his brother, offering the product of every miserable, lonely, painful day of his last 17 cycles on a silver platter. He had forgotten how it felt to kneel before his great brother, the intimate pain of being stripped bare before him with a glance into his eyes. His mind had been kept closed to the Prime for so long, it shocked him to his core when his brother gutted his deepest desires and insecurities in moments. 

He was right, of course he was right. The pain took his breath away when Prime pushed a tendril into his spinal port, but he didn’t even dare gasp for air with his brother’s clawed fist around his throat, holding him aloft as a failure before their brethren. 

It was just like the last time he was here, being cast out as the great disgrace to Prime and his beloved brothers. 

Since his failed great return, he’d been kept in a small cell, his body sustained for now with a feed of amniotic fluid funneled into his ports. The metallic taste of it down the back of his throat felt nauseating instead of comforting as it used to. He felt unbearably vulnerable behind the electronic wall, anyone aboard the ship able to ogle at his broken body as they pleased, himself unable to see if and when they did. He curled up miserably in the corner, his back to the grid door, and slept as much as he could while he waited for his fate.

His ears twitched when he heard the grid deactivate, and he cast a fearful glance over his shoulder. Prime himself was standing there, his gaze reserved. Hordak scrambled to his knees, wincing at his sore muscles, and pressed his forehead against the floor.

“Your Majesty, please, if I may have a chance to explain myself-”

“It’s alright, little brother.”

Hordak glanced up in surprise. He hadn’t heard him move closer, but Prime was suddenly right before him. He nudged the tip of his boot under Hordak’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. Those eyes were so sharp, piercing him with his gaze, but his mouth quirked into a smile, and his brow softened.

Prime sank down, still towering over him and took his face in his hands, cradling him with a surprising gentleness. He stroked him softly, swiping a thumb over the apple of his cheek, his face twisting in concern.

“Oh, little one...I’m sorry I lost my temper. I was far too harsh on you, wasn’t I?”

Hordak swallowed numbly, uncertain if he should agree or not. Hope stirred in his heart.

“I understand you like no one else does, here where you belong. You must have been very afraid out there all alone, weren’t you?”

Prime cooed to him softly, stroking his face, and Hordak couldn’t help the whimper that bubbled up in his chest. Prime’s soft coaxing was stirring a deep well of loneliness within him, and he felt immediately overwhelmed at the validation.

“Poor thing… all alone away from all your brothers, and yet you stayed faithful to me, didn’t you?”

Hordak’s throat felt too thick to speak, and he only nodded weakly.

“Just for the slightest hope of one day basking in my light again, you fought to overcome your instincts and become a leader on your own, to conquer some.../backwater/ little planet in my name to earn back my love, hmmm?”

“A-anything for you, brother, I would do anything.”

Prime gave him a sympathetic look, and Hordak basked in his pity.

“I should not have /punished/ you, I should /praise/ you - my meek little lamb, so broken and yet managed to stand up to the dirty peasants of this world.”  
Hordak swallowed thickly and nodded again, tears welling in his eyes. He felt so hot and flushed, a lightness in him he hadn’t felt in many, many cycles.

Prime leaned forward, pressing his forehead to his, and a low whine came from Hordak’s chest. Prime let out a low, rumbling purr, and Hordak keened in need, shuddering into his touch. Prime caught him easily, pulling him into his arms. It was so overwhelming, his warm touch, his smell, /he missed his smell so much/, the warm feeling of his skin against his cheek. Hordak trembled, his legs felt weak, it was too much - the perfect moment he’d been yearning for and working towards for /decades/, finally here….

Prime cradled his head to his chest, his fingers stroking through Hordak’s hair, and then tracing down the back of his neck to the port at the base of his skull. 

The tip of his finger pushed into the port, and Hordak flinched, shivering at the gentle probing of such a sensitive area.

“You did so well. You deserve to be rewarded. Honored at my side. Is that what you want? To be my honored one, exalted for your suffering? For who has suffered more than you?”

Hordak didn’t notice when the tears spilled over, only when Prime caught on on the tip of his other claw. 

“How did you ache for me brother? How did you ache to come back to my light and serve me?”

“S-so much, so long, thank you, please, I want to be with you, I will do anything to be by your side, to prove I am worthy to worship you, Big Brother, please -”

“Hush, little one. You’re trembling…” His fingers stroked slowly over his port and Hordak realized indeed, he was shaking, mostly being held up by Prime’s strength. The relief was exhausting, incapacitating, and he thought he might faint. 

Prime’s metal claw sink into the port at the top of his spine, and Hordak cried out in shock, the pain quickly overtaking his surprise.

He opened his eyes blearily to a room lit painfully bright, still bound to the exam table he had dozed off in. Identical clones around him stripped his clothing and plugged his ports, the thick needles being forced in making Hordak grind his teeth with pain. Shame weighed heavily on him as his brothers carefully inspected his defective body, forcing him bare in front of them and noting every detail of his imperfections in their charts. He swallowed a sob and clenched his eyes shut hard, trying to will himself back into the comforting lies he had dreamt.


End file.
